


When I wake up, will you be the first thing I see?

by AliceNightmary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cancer, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, I'll tag more as the story progresses, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Memory Loss, No Gods, No happy endings, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace, son of Jupiter Grace who is the CEO of Grace Enterprise ends up in a hospital because of a car crash. His sister Thalia is dead and only he survives, but not without a cost. His brain is severely damaged and irreparable. He can contain memories for a while until he fall asleep or passes out. The only memories he can ever keep are memories up until a week before the crash, when Jason, and his sister thought it would be wise to take a week off from work and visit Nico in Italy to see how Nico and his sisters are dealing with working with their father. As Thalia and Jason come back from Italy and ride in their limo back home, they crash. In the hospital Jason wakes up confused and hurt, but a certain son of an Overseas Trading Company is given the task of taking care of the son of Jupiter. Slowly easing into Jason's life and dealing with Jason's memory problem one step at a time, causing both or at least one to slowly start falling in love.</p><p>(Author's Notes: On Hiatus, until my inspiration comes back for this story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic and I do hope you enjoy it. If you start reading this, hoping for a happy ending.......... Then this isn't the fic you are looking for! I thrive in sadness, but for those who understand I hope you enjoy this story. I do like critique, so comments of all kind are appreciated!

_Hurt. Everything hurt._ Those thoughts where zooming through Jason's mind. Why did his whole body hurt? Not only that, his body felt heavy and some annoying beeper was fucking pissing him off. _Could the noise be turned off already?_ The noise seemed to be beeping louder and faster. _stupid alarm!_ He didn't even remember having an alarm that sounded like that though...

"Mother fucking..."

"Language, mister Grace, and I would like to advise you to calm down"

This voice. He knew this voice... But, why would this voice be here? Wasn't he at home? Tomorrow would be the day Thals and him would leave..

"W-Will?.."

"Yeah, Jace?.." His voice almost sounded pitiful. why?

"Where am I?... Aren't I at home?.."

"Jason... You're in Saint Apollo's Hospital...You and Thalia had an accident... She... Jace.. I'm so sorry.. Thalia didn't make it.. She died on the way to the here.."

Jason froze. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but fuck that, what had Will just said?.. "What do you mean Thal's didn't.... We both fell asleep at home. We're supposed to leave tomorrow for a trip to see Nico!" Jason heard a sigh, but instead of annoyance, Jason could hear sadness in that soft breath.

"Jason.. That was a week ago. You and Thalia just came back yesterday morning... the crash happened in the afternoon"

And with that, Jason finally opened his eyes and his breath hitched. He really was in the hospital. He was wearing a hospital gown, and he was in white hospital room, but more importantly, he realized he had a cast on his left leg. His body looked like a mummy too, bandages covering mostly everywhere and he had just realized that his left eye was covered up too. His first reaction was to get up, but a firm hand had held him down.

"Don't move, idiot!" Will grunted

"I'm really here.. Oh my god... Thals.." Jason swallowed hard. He felt like vomiting, His eyes looked around and grabbed a waste basket at is right side. His whole body shook as he began to dry heave into the basket. He felt a hand rub his back and he turned to look at Will, but Will was holding onto his clip board, scribbling and watching Jason with worry. Jason then realized the hand which was rubbing his back came from somewhere else. He turned to his right and yelped a bit. He mentally slapped himself for that rude sound he had made. A boy with unkempt black hair stared at with.. _Whoa_

Was that even a real color? God, Jason had never seen an eye color like this boy's before. His eyes were sea green with a hint of blue, or Sea blue with a splash of green, or perhaps maybe-

"Is he going into shock, Doctor?" The Boy inquired as he continued to stare at Jason with worry.

Jason shuddered and shook his head. He opened his mouth to answer, but a wave of nausea washed over him and he began to dry heave into the waste basket again. The hand, which had stopped rubbing, began to pat his back gently. Time felt slow as Jason panted, trying to calm himself. His sister was dead. How did they crash? It couldn't be possible. He had to still be asleep. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Thals and him had been so excited to visit Italy. Nico and Bianca had been keeping in touch and talking about how happy they were Nico had finally graduated law school and joined the family Business. Now Thalia was dead? A whole week his brain had deleted... And his sister was dead.

Jason lifted his head and set the basket down beside him. His stomach still felt tight, but the hand on his back was just so soothing. As he settled a bit, he noticed the boy and Will were talking to each other. Will still had that sad face.. though he could understand why now. Jason felt the hand rub soft circles on his back and he turned to look at the boy again.

"-ling better?" The boy spoke softly with a smile

"whahuh?" Jason slurred a bit... Which made Jason groan in embarrassment.

Will soft smiled and ruffled Jason's hair "Why don't you rest some, Jason? Perseus will keep you company while you heal. Think of him as your roommate. Okay? I have rounds to make... I'll be back when I have a chance, okay?" Will turned and left.

Jason cleared his throat and gave a weak smile to the boy who still had his hand on his back. "Nice to meet you.. Perseus? I'm Jason.. Jason Grace..." He held out his hand for the boy. The bright eyed boy smiled. " Call me Percy, sounds less old fashion. I'm Percy Jackson." Percy took Jason's hand and shook delicately.

"The illegitimate son of Neptune Jackson?" Jason froze as he realized he had said that out loud. _Fuck_. Percy pulled away and his smile turned into a scowl. Jason cleared his throat again and a million things crossed his mind on how to apologize to the boy.

"Yes... Neptune's bastard son.. " Percy sighed and looked away. Jason noticed how the boy seemed to be in turmoil with himself. Jason himself felt distraught with Thalia's death, but seeing the saddened look this boy gave. He felt compelled to comfort him, even though he also wanted to be held or perhaps just hide under the blankets to feel calm until he would fall asleep. Jason opened his mouth to apologize, but Percy beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean it.. It's just... " Percy huffed, which made his messy bangs fluff from the puff of air. " I would like to have lived a comfortable life without being known as the secret child of-" Percy covered his mouth and coughed hard. Jason widened his eyes and his first instinct was to get up, but he winced and laid back down. He had forgotten how much pain he was in. and isn't that funny. He had woken up this morning feeling way to much pain, but he had forgotten about it until he had tried to get up.

"I-I'll be okay, I'm just.. It'll pass" Percy grinned down at Jason as he grabbed some hand wipes from the table to clean his hand. After he had thrown the trash away, he reached and stroked Jason's blond curls. "I'm more worried about you.. I heard.. I heard Dr. Solace say you just lost your sister? I.. I'm so sorry for your loss" Percy murmured softly.

Jason widened his eyes and wanted to protest, feeling like a child, but... He welcomed the touch. He enjoyed it. His father was god knows where, probably in a meeting to busy to rush over and check if his son was all right, but this boy.. Well, no, not a boy. Jason was 21 and the newspaper stated Percy Jackson was 24. The Newspaper that tried to humiliate Neptune and and Percy.. 

"Oh my god... You have cancer' Jason whispered in horror

Percy stopped and pulled away. Jason could see how uncomfortable Percy felt, but here is this guy trying to comfort Jason because he had lost his sister while he was going through hell himself. And fuck, Jason was horrible to seek comfort from someone who needed comfort himself.

As Percy stared at the I.V. in his wrist, Jason checked Percy for the first time. Percy's skin was extremely pale with a hint of soft yellow. The hospital gown hung a little off his shoulder since the son of Neptune was thin... Too thin. Jason looked at Percy with soft eyes. He looked like hell, but he could tell Percy was beautiful.. And where in the hell did that come from?

"Yes.. Oh, don't look at me like I'm fragile. I bet when you get better and can walk again, I'll still be able to kick your ass" Percy laughed and wow... The room seem to brighten from his smile.

Jason clenched his fists for a moment and reached over to take his hand. Electric blue eyes stared into the amazing (Jason decided) Sea green ones.

"You know.. I don't doubt that" Jason smiled as he felt that maybe, being in the Hospital with the son of Neptune wasn't so bad.


	2. Why?

"So what gave it away?"

"Hm?" Jason's displeased look lifted up from his tray of food, that was brought to him just a few minutes ago, to the messy black haired one who had his own disgusted look at the food in front of him. Percy seemed to be poking the slab of grey meat-loaf on his plate with one finger, but with his other hand he held a green jello cup. Probably the only thing worth eating in the damn place, but the Nurses (And most likely Will) would give him hell if he didn't eat any food. Jason sighed and took a small bite of the fish he had decided on. He grimaced.  _Dry, plain, and cold._ Jason groaned as he felt like a spoiled child. That's not what he was, but really? They couldn't serve these to sick patients. They'd be sicker than they already were.

"I mean how did you know I had... I mean my condition. Sure I don't look fine and dandy, but.. I mean I could have been Anemic, or " Percy stopped fiddling with the meat and looked at Jason with quizzical look "Jaun...dice?... Yeah I think that's a disease..." Percy went back to his tray of food and tore the plastic seal off his jello cup.

Jason stared at Percy with soft eyes. How was this guy older than him? His eyes showed innocence of a child, but the longer he had talked with the son of Neptune, he saw some rare moments of weariness and pain. Jason couldn't stand that look. He had just met Percy an hour ago and yet... It was as if they were friends for years. Why? "I read an article about you"

Percy paused as he was about to finally put a small spoonful of jello in his mouth. He placed the spoon back in the cup and looked back at Jason. "There's an article about me?"

Jason nodded softly. "Yeah. Right after they found out about you, they wrote.. New's articles and what not. I guess to shame Neptune. Though it didn't work. I mean, his company is important. Shipping, trades, rivals our family's business too I suppose. He also admitted it and his wife knew about it too. Though, their son.. Your half-brother Triton didn't seem happy when you came into the family picture." Jason stopped himself to take another bite of his fish, giving him an excuse to stop rambling and allow Percy to express his thoughts on the matter, though the fish did want to make him gag again. 

Percy made a soft hum sound to say that he understood now. "Amphy was really nice when I had met her for the first time, dad was happy to bring me into the family when mom died.. He even offered me a job at the  _Jackson Overseas Trading Company_." Percy rolled his eyes as he said his father's business's name. "Such a mouthful" Percy snickered to himself. "Anyway, I declined. I wasn't interested. Which was such a relief to Triton. I think at some point he thought I would take his place as heir to the company or something. Besides.. I love my life as a surf instructor. I was free to do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted.. Or I did until I got.. You know.." Percy's smile dropped and he held his stomach. That look... There it was. The look Jason hated the most. Weariness and pain.. If Percy wasn't just out of reach and Jason's leg wasn't in a cast. He would have taken Percy in his arms and cradled him close. Comfort, the need to comfort him was overwhelming.

"Why aren't you.. taking radiation treatment or something?.. Chemotherapy?.. Are you doing anything to fight it? What are the I.V.s for anyway? " Jason wished he could stop himself. But this question was nagging him. quite a few nurses had come in, checking up on Jason, making sure he was okay, if he needed any pain medication, if he was thirsty, or if he was bored. With Percy, no one had come in yet. Except to ask what he wanted for lunch... But other than that, no one. It was as if Percy was just some sort of visitor. Like he wasn't sick at all... Except he was... He was really sick. So why isn't he getting any treatment? Was he also a new patient?

Jason stared at Percy for what felt like hours. Both different colored eyes clashed. Jason's full or worry and Percy's, Jason noticed, began to fill with rage. Why was Percy upset? Could he not get treatment? Was Neptune forcing Percy to pay for the procedures himself? No, Neptune wasn't like that. He had met Neptune once in his father's party's. The man was always full of smiles, but when one of his family was hurt, he was scary as the fierce sea itself. 

"I don't want to get treatment" Percy shrugged and filled his mouth with green jello. His voice was monotone, no emotion. His eyes clouded. _**Why? Why? WHY? LOOK AT ME.**_ Jason blinked as Percy whipped his head and stared at him in shock. Did he really shout? Oh, he did, didn't he? Jason cleared his throat and murmured a soft sorry. He wasn't like this, this was not who he was. He was a gentleman, unlike his own father. "I'm sorry Percy... It's just that.. Why? You could live?"

"Or I could waste everyone's time and die anyway" Percy's voice was now shaky and tears formed in his eyes. "Just drop it Jason, focus on yourself. You're going through a lot too anyway"

"No.. Why won't you save yourself. I want to know. That's just.. If I were you. I would be trying everything to live.. We're both young! I can understand if you were really old, but Percy.. You're only 24! "

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me, you conceited bastard! Acting all honorably high and mighty! You don't know anything about me! You don't have any right to preach to me!"

"Stop it, both of you, you're disturbing my patients!" Will Solace barged into the room and glared at the son of Jupiter and the son of Neptune.Both Percy and Jason could see a few of the nurses outside whispering to each other as they stared. From the corner of his eye, Jason saw Percy shift a little, making Jason turn to look at him. Percy laid on his side and curled in fetal position. Jason bit his lip, that's not how he wanted to finish a conversation.

"I don't know what gave you two the right mind to yell, but it ends here. Is that clear?" Jason looked back at Will and sighed. He laid down, looking away from Percy. His eyes wandered to the clock and saw how much time had passed... A hour and a half. That's amazing, probably world record Jason bet. How to create a nice friendship and destroy it in just a couple of hours. "Yeah, Will, I get it. I'll be mindful next time." Jason muttered as he crossed his arms. Why didn't he stop? What compelled him to keep forcing answers out of a guy he had just met... But they were answers he needed to know. Why had Percy already given up? God, why did Jason even care? This was Percy's life, not his. It shouldn't even ma-

_I don't want him to die._

And wasn't that the damnest thing. He cared. He shouldn't had, but he cared. It was human of him. When someone seems to have given up on helping themselves, Jason couldn't help but help them. Both of their fathers busy with work, it was fate that the two of them were together. Jason just knew it. What else could it be? And he was going to do everything he could to be there for Percy, Everything. Even after he was better he would stay with Percy. 

[ . . . ]

Jason's eyes drooped as certain thoughts crossed his mind. He had been laying down with total silence from Percy for the past thirty minutes. Seems the pain meds that the nurses had given him after the fiasco with Percy was probably kicking in by now. Memories of different years flooded his mind. Happy memories. Memories with Thalia when they went on a ski trip 4 years ago and Jason ended up with a broken arm. Thalia had been soothing and with that mighty older sister aura she had calmed Jason. Memories of when Thalia and Jason went hunting in the woods and they had caught nothing that day, but Thalia had praised him for being quiet and Tactful. Thalia was always proud of Jason for something. Sure, she had her annoying big sister moments, but no matter what... She was always there for him.

_Why did you have to go?_

Jason was feeling it. The tears that were at bay for a while, were now streaming down his cheeks. He was tired, sleepy, hurt, emotionally hurt. His sister didn't deserve death. All of his memories of her, she was smiling... Except for when she felt Jason was annoying or being stupid, but that was normal sibling stuff. He wanted her back. He wanted her here. He just wanted to wake up and find out everything was just a dream.. Though.. He would like it if Percy wasn't a dream. Shit, he wanted to make amends. To start over. He wanted to meet Percy again and start their friendship over. He turned his head towards Percy. Percy had been in fetal position with his back to Jason for a while now. His breathing was steady. He must be sleeping. 

Jason tried to stifle a heavy yawn, but he couldn't stay awake anymore. He had his eyes on Percy, the room was a bit dark since the lights were off and the sky was a soft shade of gray. Calm, soothing, quiet. Jason closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax. Tomorrow he would apologize. Tomorrow he would start over. Tomorrow he would do things right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ . . . ]

 

_Hurt. Everything hurt._

Those thoughts were zooming through Jason's mind. Why did his whole body hurt?

Not only that, his body felt heavy and some annoying beeper was fucking pissing him off. 

_Could the noise be turned off already?_

The noise seemed to be beeping louder and faster.

_Stupid alarm!_

 

 

 

"Jason?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapters are really really short. Sorry, I'll try and add more
> 
> If anyone is interested my Tumblr is
> 
> http://alicenightmary.tumblr.com/


	3. Someone to talk to

"Jason?" Percy called out softly to the irritated blond man beside him. When Percy had opened his eyes from the sudden pain in his abdomen, he noticed how Jason's face was scrunched up in annoyance and pain as well. He knew yesterday had ended badly for both of them and he knew it was his fault. Percy shouldn't have snapped at Jason, who was only trying to be that worrisome friend, but Percy couldn't help it. Percy had already accepted it. He had taken time to mentally prepare himself. He didn't know anything about cancer let alone pancreatic cancer, but he did know that the advance stage of it meant less chance of survival. Less chance of being cured. He didn't.. He did not want to go through so much, just to die in the end. Everyone else had accepted his choice as well, but then comes Jason. New, his smile brighter  than the sky on a clear sunny day, making Percy question if he shouldn't have given up in the first place.

A soft groan broke Percy's train of thought. He blinked a couple of times and turned to stare at Jason, who was just opening his eyes. He looked confused, lost even. "Jason?" Percy asked again, this time a little more worried. Should he call the nurse for him? Percy noticed how Jason processed the room with wide eyes. "W-Where am I? What am I doing here? What am I doing in a cast?" Jason winced as he tried to move a bit. Percy opened his mouth, but stopped himself. What was Jason talking about. Was he okay? Why was he asking questions he should already know the answer to. He had overheard Will explaining the situation to Jason, So why was Jason asking the same questions he basically had asked yesterday?

"Jason, this is St. Apollo.. Don't you remember?" Percy asked cautiously, hoping the younger man would calm a bit. Jason turned to look at Percy and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and what do you mean don't I remember? I've never met you before." Jason glared which made Percy glare right back. "Don't yell at me, young man. I had a whole conversation with you yesterday, we had lunch together here. You were a lot nicer than today Mr. Grumpypants!" Percy stuck out his tongue, and as childish it may be, Percy didn't give a crap. Jason better not be joking around because this would be one messed up joke if he was. Broken leg or not, Percy would beat the crap out of him.

Percy saw how Jason looked at him, startled. Percy crossed his arms and smirked victoriously. Rich brat needed to be brought down to his place, though Percy knew Jason really wasn't a brat. "I... I don't know what you're talking about. I really don't. I just remember Thalia.. That's my sister, my older sister. She and I were excited about a trip to Italy we were taking tomorrow.. Today?.. We were going to see a couple of old friends and... Where is my sister?" Jason grunted and looked around again. Percy dropped his arms and stood up, walking towards the younger one. "Oh, Jason.." Percy wrapped his arms around him, which made Jason stiff a little in confusion. "Jason, I'm so sorry... Tha-" Percy was cut off by someone walking into the room. Will.

Oh, Will looked extremely tired, like he had been up all night. His blond curls looked disheveled, dark circled under his eyes, and his eyes were red as he rubbed them. "How are my two favorite patients today?..." He drawled a little with the last word as he saw Percy hugging Jason. "Did you two make up? Am I interrupting something here? "Will smiled amused. Jason turned to him and smiled a bit. "Will! God it's great to see you! Where is Thals? Is she in another room? And do you know what happened to us, because I have no idea, I just woke up here and this guy." Jason stopped to push Percy off of him, making Percy stagger and look at Jason in disbelief. When Jason looked back at Will, he didn't catch Percy's pained expression. He continued on. "Anyway this guy was here. saying that talked with him yesterday. No offense, but I just met him today. Is he okay?"

Will only gaped at Jason and the smile on his face dropped more and more as Jason spoke. Jason yelped as Will dashed towards Jason and lifted his chin, shining light in his right eye which made Jason flailed a bit before pushing Will away as he rubbed his eye."What the fuck, man? What is wrong with you? What was that for?" Jason growled a little at Will. Will ignored him and pulled the clipboard that was attached to Jason's bed frame and began to read what was on it. Percy sat on his bed and played with the hem of his shirt as he watched Will in silence. "Jason, what is the last thing you remember and Jason, I swear you better not be playing any games with me, because if you are..." Will spoke to Jason as calmly as he could in this situation. "This is not funny, Grace" His voice was almost but a whisper at the last sentence. 

Jason raised his hands in the air and winced from the slight shoulder pain. "Will, I am not playing games here. I hope not at least.. The last thing I remember is talking with Thalia about our trip to Italy today. Or the trip we were supposed to have today.. I woke up here. Will, I want to see Thals.. Where is she? Is she okay?" Jason had fear in his eyes as if he didn't want to know the answer, but it was his sister. She had to be fine. 

Will clenched the clipboard in his hands and shook his head. "Jason.. I'll be back. I'm gonna bring a couple of other doctors in here and check up on you again, okay?" Will's hand was a bit shaky, but he reached and patted Jason's head like a child. As he left Jason was even more confused and scared than before. "Will, come back here! I'm not done with you! Y-You can't just say stupid shit and leave me like that! Where is Thalia!"

"Jason"

"Will!"

"Jason.."

"What's wrong with me!"

"Jason!"

"Where is my sister!"

"JASON GRACE"

Jason flinched and turned to Percy with a shocked expression as Percy walked towards him. "Calm down.. Yelling will get you no where.. Hey, I know, why don't you tell me more about your sister? We only talked a little about her yesterday.. " Percy sat on the edge of Jason's bed. Percy smiled at him, the best he could do. The only thing he was good for in this pitiful world. His smile. Something his mother always loved, something his friends enjoyed. And for this man, this sad, hurt, confused man.. He had nothing to give but his smile.

Percy reached to stroke Jason's hair softly as he kept his smile for him, but even that didn't last long as his abdomen jolted in pain again. Percy hissed and held his stomach, whimpering softly. He hated it. He hated the pain, but he hated taking the pills even more because of how he felt afterwords. Something was rising in his throat and he quickly reached for the tissue beside him, coughing into it, he grimaced. Blood stained the damn thing and he tossed it into the waste basket. "ugh.." Percy wiped his mouth again, but a hand stopped him. Percy looked at the hand, stunned , he met Jason's eyes. Eyes teeming with worry. He hated that look. Everyone had given him that look of worry, pity, or whatever when he first came here. He didn't need it. Didn't want it.

"Are you okay?" Jason's voice was soothing and damn wasn't that scary? Percy was always the one, always had been the one, calming people. Yet, when he had met Jason yesterday, he found one other voice besides his mother's voice he liked to listen to. 

"Y..Yes I'm fine.. I'm more worried about you" Percy paused a little before leaning against Jason's shoulder, carefully not to hurt him. " You really don't remember our conversations yesterday?" Percy fiddled with the hem of his shirt again, giving his hands something to do as he somewhat laid on Jason's bed. Jason shook his head and looked at Percy's fidgeting fingers. "Sorry, I really don't. I mean.. You kinda look familiar, but I think I've only met you just today.." Jason shrugged. Percy accepted his answer and gripped his shirt tightly. "Maybe it's better that way I guess. I don't need to be remembered. Makes things less sad between us later on."

Jason widened his eyes as he opened his mouth to question what Percy meant, but of course, something or someone, always seemed to interrupt both of them. Will walked in with two other doctors and three nurses who began to start lifting Jason carefully onto a gurney. "H-Hey what are you doing? Are you taking me somewhere?.. Are you taking me to see Thalia?" Jason watched Will as he shook his head. "We're gonna take pictures of your head. The crash a couple days ago might have.. Done more damage than we thought.. So we'll head to one of our MRI machines. Okay?"

"Wait.. Crash? What crash? I was in a crash? Was this what happened to me? Oh my god, Is Thalia okay???" Jason's voice cracked as he spoke. The doctors and nurses pushed the Gurney as Will walked beside him. "I'll fill you in as we head over there okay, what I really need you to do is relax" Will spoke as he led the team and himself out of the room. 

Percy had still been sitting on Jason's bed as he was left alone in the boring quiet room. The boring quiet room he started in four months ago when he was brought in. After a couple of months, He had proudly called the room his. Sure it had been noisy in the first couple of weeks. His family had always visited him, Amphy would cry, begging him to consider every options of saving himself, Neptune yelling at him to not give up hope, and Tri? Triton would sit back on one of the chairs and watch it all, like he owned the damn place. Cocky asshole.

Percy faintly chuckled and brought his knees in front of him, holding them close. Yeah, this room was his home now. For the remainder of his life. Jason, being his roommate was probably a gift. Someone to talk to who wasn't a nurse or a doctor, but Percy didn't want another person to fuss over him.. To pity him.. To cry over him. He wanted, no, needed someone who understood. Someone who would stay by his side and treat him like a normal person. A person who wasn't sick. To make his life a bearable living hell. He had pushed everyone away, his family, his friends, well, people who wanted to be his friends because of him, not because he was Neptune's son.

Percy buried his face in his knees, holding them closer. Jason didn't remember, would this be the only time? Would it happen again? Would they fight again, because he really liked Jason. He liked having him to talk to....Well, if Jason did have a memory problem and Jason would keep forgetting about their first time meeting.

Maybe Jason's memory loss wouldn't be so bad after all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS OUT SO LATE QAQ I ENDED UP GETTING SICK AND I WAS IN BED FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS. WUAHHHHH QnQ
> 
> How was Everyone's New Year's? Was it fun? I hope you guys had a good time!

**Author's Note:**

> So did you enjoy it? I hope you did. I'll try to post about... twice a week. I don't have a set schedule because of work and also since I draw I end up having a lot of art projects as well. But I will try to post twice a week! Please forgive me! 
> 
> http://alicenightmary.tumblr.com/ is my Tumblr if any of you are interested


End file.
